The present invention relates to an arrangement for securing an automotive air bag system to a vehicle part.
It has been customary to use fasteners such as threaded bolts, that can be unfastened when required, for installing an air bag system including a housing accommodating an inflator and an air bag in a position opposite to the vehicle occupant such as a dashboard and a steering wheel. Typically, the housing of the air bag system is attached to a steering hanger beam hidden behind the dashboard. Japanese UM laid open publication No. 06-32226 discloses such an arrangement.
However, the space between the hanger beam and the dashboard is very limited, and provides poor access for the fastening tool. Therefore, the installation work tends to be time consuming and requires a significant amount of effort for the worker.
When the vehicle is put out of use, it is desirable to remove the air bag system from the vehicle because the propellant in the air bag system is required to be properly processed, and the component parts may be recycled. It is therefore desirable that the air bag system is easy to be dismantled.
In view of such problems of the prior art, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an air bag system which is easy to install.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an air bag system which is easy to remove.
According to the present invention, such objects can be accomplished by providing an automotive air bag system, comprising: a housing accommodating an air bag and an inflator; a detachable hinge formed between a part of the housing and a fixed member of a vehicle body; and a releasable latch device provided in the housing in a spaced relationship to the detachable hinge, the latch device being adapted to latch onto a striker member integrally formed in the fixed member in a detachable manner.
Thus, when installing the air bag system, the hinge is engaged, and the housing is pivoted around the hinge so as to latch the latch device onto the striker member. The removable of the air bag system can be equally easily accomplished by unlatching the latch device, and then disengaging the hinge. The fixed member of the vehicle body typically consists of a steering hanger beam extending laterally across the vehicle body. However, the fixed member may also consist of a suitable member provided in a steering wheel, or any part of the vehicle body suitable for mounting the air bag system.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the detachable hinge comprises a laterally extending open slot which is adapted to receive a hinge pin integrally formed in the fixed member. Thus, the hinge can be engaged and disengaged by turning the housing so as to properly orient the open slot.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the latch device comprises a pivotally supported latch member, a first spring member resiliently urging the latch member to an unlatching position, a retaining member for retaining the latch member at a latching position, a second spring member for urging the retaining member to a retaining position for retaining the latch member at the latching position, and a knob member for moving the retaining member against a spring force of the second spring member to a releasing position for allowing the retaining member to move to the unlatching position under a spring force of the first spring member.